Lista aluzji/Sezon 2
Powrót do harmonii Część 1 * Króliki z długimi i chudymi nogami, przypominają istoty z obrazu Salvadora Dali - The Temptation of Saint Anthony. * Wieża Canterlotu, w której przechowywane są Klejnoty Harmonii jest aluzją do Tower of London, w której przechowuje się klejnoty koronne. * Celestia przekładająca swój róg z jednego boku Twilight na drugi, nawiązuje do pasowania na rycerza. * W lewym górnym rogu labiryntu, jak Mane 6 zostały rozdzielone i pokazywany jest widok na labirynt z góry, widoczne są krzewy ułożone w kształt Swastyki. * Hipnoza Discorda bardzo przypomina sposób hipnozy pytona Kaa z "Księgi dżungli" z 1967 roku. Podobny jest zwłaszcza wygląd oczu, jego i ofiar, w czasie hipnotyzowania. * Kiedy Pinkie Pie wchodzi do miejsca z mnóstwem balonów, balony zaczynają śpiewać tworząc lekko zniekształconą piosenkę z serialu Happy Tree Friends. * W tym samym miejscu, balony posiadają oczy Pac-Mana, bohatera gry na automatach. * Motyw z Klejnotami Harmonii w środku labiryntu można uznać za drobne nawiązanie do 4 tomu Harry'ego Pottera (Harry Potter i Czara Ognia) J. K. Rowling, z tą różnicą, że zamiast obiecywanych w zagadce Klejnotów, znajduje się puchar. Część 2 * Ceremonia w Canterlocie na końcu odcinka jest wzorowana na zakończeniu filmu „Gwiezdne wojny: część IV - Nowa nadzieja”. * „Koło” tworzone przez Discorda łapą, gdy główne bohaterki są bez Rainbow Dash, przypomina koło do hipnozy. Zerowa lekcja * Twilight w tym odcinku stopniowo przechodzi od paranoi przez lęk, aż do zespołu stresu pourazowego. * Scena, w której Twilight mówi sama do siebie, przypomina tą z filmu Władca Pierścieni: Dwie Wieże, w której Gollum również mówił sam do siebie. Luna odmieniona * Święto odbywające się w czasie trwania tego odcinka, Noc Koszmarów, jest wzorowane na obchodzonym w Stanach Zjednoczonych, Irlandii i Wielkiej Brytanii Halloween. W obu świętach, poprzebierane dzieci chodzą od domu do domu i zbierają słodycze. * Muzyka na początku odcinka to zmodyfikowane "In the Hall Of The Mountain King" skomponowane przez Edvarda Griega. * Na początku, ponownie zostaje wspomniane Trottingham, którego nazwa wzorowana jest na angielskim mieście Nottingham. Siostrzany sojusz * W polskiej wersji Sweetie Belle wypowiada słowa "Kto rysuje, ten nie rozrabia." Jest to parafraza łacińskiej sentencji "Qui dormit, non peccat." - "Kto śpi, nie grzeszy". Znaczkowa ospa * Na kręgielni, trzy kucyki wyglądem przypominają postacie z filmu Big Lebowski. * Kucykowa wersja obrazu American Gothic wisi w domu Applejack. * Jeden ze znaczków Apple Bloom to fleur-de-lis, dawny symbol Francji. * "Okres paleokucykowy" wspomniany przez Twilight jest aluzją paleolitu - epoki kamienia łupanego. * Choroba "znaczkowa ospa" jest najprawdopodobniej nawiązaniem do znanej choroby, ospy wietrznej. * Wykuty przez Apple Bloom posąg, to nawiązanie do obrazu "Narodziny Wenus" włoskiego malarza renesansowego Sandra Botticellego. Konkurs pupili * Ten odcinek jest aluzją do słynnej bajki "Żółw i Zając". * Jeden z kotów, którymi opiekuje się Fluttershy, wygląda trochę jak ten z serii zabawek "Littlest Pet Shop", która również jest własnością Hasbro. * Gdy Rainbow Dash mówi "niezwykłość!" , jej poza jest aluzją do piosenki "Gangnam Style" autorstwa Psy'a. * Muzyka, którą słyszymy, gdy Rainbow leci przez wąwóz, to "Cwał Walkirii" autorstwa Ryszarda Wagnera. * Piosenka śpiewana przez Rainbow Dash i Fluttershy inspirowana jest utworem "Fabulous Places" z filmu "Doktor Dolittle". * Rainbow Dash trzymając sokoła przypomina średniowiecznych sokolników. * Gdy Rainbow po wyścigu ma sokoła na grzbiecie, w angielskiej wersji Fluttershy mówi Yay, tak jak w odc. Ponaddźwiękowe Bum. Tajemnicza Wybawicielka * Plakat Rainbow Dash w tle podczas spotkania jej fanklubu przedstawia ją w podobnej formie do internetowego memu Nyan Cat. * Kostium Tajemniczej Wybawicielki wzorowany jest na stroju Dzielnego Agenta Kaczora. * Plakaty, które noszą ze sobą kucyki podczas święta na cześć wybawicielki, przypominają obrazek z serialu "Batman: The Animated Series". Mysterious_Mare_Do_Well_rally_posters_Batman_S2E08-horz.jpg Nyan Dash.png Gwiazda salonów * Na wystawie sztuki, którą Rarity odwiedziła w trakcie piosenki, pojawia się obraz wzorowany na dziele Salvadora Dalí, Trwałość pamięci. Obraz po lewej wyraźnie inspirowany był twórczością kubistyczną Pabla Picassa, a z kolei ten po prawej - abstrakcyjnymi dziełami Wassily'iego Kandinsky'iego. * Jedna z toreb z zakupami, którą niosła Rarity przed zderzeniem z Fancypantsem, miała narysowane dwie podkowy, które ułożone przypominały logo domu mody Chanel. * Jedna klacz z elity Canterlotu ubrana jest w strój sarmacki. Tajemnica nadmiaru * Porwanie Rarity oraz wspinaczka Spike'a na szczyt góry, nawiązuje do filmu "King Kong". * Nadnaturalnie wielki Spike wydaje ryk przypominający ten ze słynnych serii filmów "Godzilla". Wigilia Serdeczności * Niektóre elementy Wigilii Serdeczności odzwierciedlają amerykańskie (i nie tylko) tradycje związane z Bożym Narodzeniem: organizowanie przedstawień wyjaśniających genezę Świąt, biało-czerwone cukrowe laski oraz udekorowane choinki. * Windigo są nawiązaniem do stworzeń występujących w wierzeniach Indian z plemion Algonkinów. * Wygląd Pegazów i ich architektura są nawiązaniem do starożytnej Grecji, a wojskowy sposób zarządzania przypomina nieco Spartę, jednak pozostałe elementy są charakterystyczne dla Aten. * Dowódca Hurricane nazwała nowo odkryte tereny "Pegazopolis". Polis były greckimi miastami-państwami. * Puddinghead ma tytuł kanclerza. Kanclerz w dawnej Polsce jest wysokim urzędnikiem zarządzający kancelarią królewską, natomiast dawniej jest pojęciem dotyczący zwierzchnika czy rektora wyższej uczelni, w Niemczech oraz Austrii pełni rolę szefa rządu. W serialu kanclerz Puddinghead najprawdopodobniej był przywódcą narodu ziemnych kucyków. * W odcinku przebijają się liczne nawiązania do kultury europejskiej. Dzień uznania dla rodziny * Niektórzy członkowie Rodziny Smith, przypominają postacie z popularnego niegdyś serialu telewizyjnego "Domek na prerii". * Ubrania noszone przez kucyki z Canterlotu, w retrospekcji Babci Smith, wzorowane są na modzie z około drugiej połowy XIX wieku. * Gdy Babcia Smith idzie do lasu, gdzie później ścigają ją wilki, ma na głowie czerwony kapturek. * Podczas retrospekcji Babci Smith w tle Canterlotu można ujrzeć namiot z okiem, co może być aluzją do 9. tomu Serii Niefortunnych Zdarzeń. Bobasy Cake * Zachowanie Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake odzwierciedla zachowanie Bam Bama i Pebbles z animacji "Flinstonowie". * Na początku odcinka tuż po intrze, kiedy Pinkie Pie wychodzi z kuchni, by zaśpiewać sto lat bliźniakom, słychać w pierwszych sekundach "Walc" Piotra Czajkowskiego. * Sceny, gdy źrebięta opuszczają swoje łóżeczko to parodia scen z wielu horrorów w tym np. z "Egzorcyzmu". * Scena z chodzącym dzieckiem po suficie nawiązuje do filmu "Trainspotting". Ostatnia gonitwa * Muzyka lecąca na początku odcinka jest podobna do tej z serialu telewizyjnego, Bonanza. * Pinkie mówi o "chimiwiśni" i "wiśniochandze", dwóch słowach, które nawiązują do Chimichangi, północnomeksykańskiej potrawy oraz do Chimichurri - potrawy argentyńskiej. Istnieje również drink o nazwie cherrychanga. Czytaj i płacz * Scena, w której Pinkie pyta doktora, czy Rainbow Dash zdobyła jakieś pajęcze moce, jest aluzją do komiksów i kwadrologii filmów "Spider-Man". * Gra, w którą Twilight, Fluttershy i Rainbow grały w szpitalu, przypomina słynne Okręty. * Ahuizotl jest postacią z legend Azteków. * Ahuizotl głaszczący białego kotka przypomina Ernsta Stavro Blofelda, postać z serii o Jamesie Bondzie. * W tym odcinku znalazło się wiele aluzji do Indiany Jones'a, a zwłaszcza do filmu "Poszukiwacze zaginionej Arki": ** Muzyka grana w scenie, w której Dzielna Do pierwszy raz wchodzi do świątyni, przypomina tę ze sceny, w której Indiana i jego partner mieli pająki na plecach. ** Sposób, w jaki Dzielna Do doszła do Szafirowej Figurki, przypomina ten z filmu "Indiana Jones i Ostatnia Krucjata", w którym Indiana rozpoznaje kod na podłodze i udaje mu się po niej bezpiecznie przejść, bez aktywacji pułapek. ** Scena, w której kolce wysuwają się ze ścian, jest aluzją do pułapki w części "Indiana Jones i Świątynia Zagłady". * Scena, gdzie Dzielna Do jest otoczona przez dzikie koty i jednego małego kiciusia, została zaczerpnięta z bajki "Nowe Szaty Króla", gdzie Kuzco był otoczony przez kilka panter, a przed samym uratowaniem, najmniejsza z nich słodko na niego miauknęła. Podobna scena ma miejsce, gdy Rainbow Dash ucieka ze szpitala, a lekarze próbują ją zatrzymać. * Budowla, w której była umieszczona Szafirowa Figurka, przypomina trochę budowlę Majów. * Kiedy Rainbow Dash szuka zaginionej książki na podłodze, można ujrzeć książkę Nadprzyrodzone: Obalanie mitów i najprostsze rozwiązania, która pojawiła się w odcinku "Końska Plotka". * Zarówno oryginalny jak i polski tytuł mogą być nawiązaniem do takiego samego tytułu jednego z odcinków "Domu dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster". Dzień Serc i Podków * Dzień Serc i Podków jest świętem wzorowanym na walentynkach. * Historia z trutką miłości może nawiązywać do celtyckiej legendy o Tristanie i Izoldzie, w której spożycie przez księcia i księżniczkę miłosnej mikstury doprowadziło do katastrofy. Przyjaciel w potrzebie * Imię Cranky Doodle oraz melodia w piosence "You're a Cranky Doodle Donkey" zaczerpnięte są z piosenki "Yankee Doodle". * Tytuł odcinka, zarówno w polskiej jak i w oryginalnej wersji, jest nawiązaniem do powiedzenia „Prawdziwych przyjaciół poznajemy w biedzie (potrzebie)” (A friend in need is a friend indeed). * Pinkie Pie wręcza w prezencie Cranky'emu model tupeciku o nazwie "Cud Adonis". Adonis to postać z mitologii greckiej, piękny młodzieniec, ulubieniec Afrodyty, greckiej bogini piękna i miłości. Lekcja stanowczości * Melodia, którą słychać przy pierwszym pojawieniu się Iron Willa pochodzi z piosenki zespołu Survivor, "Eye Of The Tiger". * Prezentacja Iron Willa odbywa się w labiryncie, gdzie według greckiej mitologi zamknięty był Minotaur - pół człowiek, pół byk. * Zachowanie Fluttershy po przemianie jest według fanów identyczne jak u Hulka. Pora na czas * W tym odcinku występują nam znani z mitologii: ** Cerber ** Tartar * Wątek ze szklaną kulą odnosi się do trzeciej części Harry'ego Pottera, gdzie nauczycielka wróżbiarstwa też przepowiadała przyszłość, która nie miała nadejść. * Wątek z cofaniem się w czasie odnosi się do trzeciej części Harry'ego Pottera, gdzie Hermiona Granger użyła zmieniacza czasu, by cofnąć się do przeszłości, a Twilight użyła specjalnego zaklęcia. * Rainbow Dash wspomina o miastach: Las Pegasus, Fillydelphia i Baltimare. Są one nawiązaniem do trzech bardzo znanych miast: Las Vegas, Filadelfii i Baltimore. * Wygląd Twilight Sparkle z przyszłości jest nawiązaniem do Solid Snake'a z serii gier Metal Gear Solid. * Podczas sceny, gdzie Twilight monitoruje wszystko, na jednej z tablic są wypisane wzory związane z dylatacją czasu. Poszukiwacze smoków * W scenie początkowej, kiedy Fluttershy taranuje Rainbow Dash, nad jej głową kręcą się motylki. Jest to nawiązanie do starego kreskówkowego motywu, gdzie bohater, który obrywa w głowę ma nad nią obracające się gwiazdki, ptaszki, itp. Huraganowa Fluttershy * Flet Spike'a, na którym grał pod koniec odcinka, jest podobny do fletu Pana Tumnusa z "Opowieści z Narnii" C. S. Lewisa. * Film wyświetlony w bibliotece na początku odcinka nawiązuje do gier z serii Fallout i Bioshock zarówno sposobem wyświetlenia animacji jak i głosem lektora. * Scena, podczas której zwierzęta pocieszają Fluttershy, jest aluzją do identycznej sceny z filmu "Prosiaczek i przyjaciele". Sekrety Ponyville * W wersji angielskiej Rarity wypowiada do Sweetie Belle słowa „Et tu, Gubby Gums?”. Jest to nawiązanie do ostatnich słów Juliusza Cezara „Et tu Brute, contra me?” – „I ty Brutusie, przeciwko mnie?”. * Rainbow Dash, która nikomu nie pozwala dotknąć swoich kopyt, przypomina Króla Juliana z Pingwinów z Madagaskaru, który nikomu nie pozwala dotykać swoich stóp. Zagadka w Ekspresie Przyjaźni * Czapka Pinkie Pie, fajka oraz śledztwo są nawiązaniem do sławnej serii powieści sir Arthura Conan Doyle'a o Sherlocku Holmesie. * Ogólna fabuła odcinka nawiązuje do "Morderstwa w Orient Expressie" Agathy Christie, a polska nazwa odcinka przypomina tytuł innej książki pisarki pt. "Zagadka Błękitnego Ekspresu". * Gdy Pinkie mówi o Gustawie, pojawia się ciąg scen niczym z klasycznego filmu niemego (czarno-białe kolory, Gustaw przedstawiany jako czarny charakter jak z filmów z epoki, dialogi są nie mówione przez aktorów, lecz jak w filmie niemym, są wyświetlane napisy). Scena przywiązania Pinkie do torów, czy scena w tartaku pokrojenia tortu przez piłę tarczową, są typowe dla filmów niemych z tamtych czasów. * Joe został przedstawiony przez Pinkie jako agent, który do złudzenia przypomina Agenta 007, Jamesa Bonda (sekwencja początkowa wprowadzająca do filmów z Bondem, gadżety i motyw Jamesa Kuca jako podrywacza panienek). A akcja z laserami to nawiązanie do „Ocean's Eleven”. * W przypadku Muli, widz ma okazje przypomnieć sobie typowe kino azjatyckie (scena przecięcia tortu kataną, kostium Muli jak u ninja czy postarzałe kolory retrospekcji jak w filmach o samurajach). * W oryginale, Pinkie mówi: "Now we have to find out whodunnit!", co jest nawiązaniem do wielu filmów o "zbrodniach w zamkniętych pokojach", np. Cluedo oraz popularnej frazy, którą się je nazywa. * Mulia Mild to kucykowa Julia Child. * Portret w wagonie to kucykowe połączenie Napoleona i Stalina. * Pinkie nazywa Twilight Piętaszkiem. Był on tubylczym przyjacielem tytułowego bohatera powieści "Przypadki Robinsona Kruzoe" autorstwa Daniela Defoe. Ślub w Canterlocie * Ślub w Canterlocie jest nawiązaniem do ślubu książęcego w Wielkiej Brytanii. * Kiedy Pinkie pokazuje przygotowany przez siebie plan wesela, z gramofonu puszcza piosenkę, którą grała, by wygonić Parasprite'y z Ponyville. * Podmieńce bardzo przypominają Zergi z serii Starcraft. * W oryginalnej wersji, przed walką bohaterek i Podmieńców, Rainbow Dash wymawia zdanie "Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way" - może to być aluzją do słów wymawianych przez "Sonyę Blade" z gry "Mortal Kombat" przed walką. * Gdy Mane 6 wchodzą do pomieszczenia z Klejnotami Harmonii, podmieńce schodzą na dół po kolumnach. Jest to prawdopodobnie nawiązanie do Władcy Pierścieni, gdy w scenie w Morii gobliny także schodziły po kolumnach. * Scena gdy prawdziwa Cadance wchodzi na swój ślub i zamiast niej ślub ma wziąć oszustka przypomina scenę z końca filmu Kopciuszek 3, kiedy przyrodnia siostra Kopciuszka pod jej postacią ma wziąć ślub zamiast niej. * Moment, gdy Cadance wylewa łzę na Shining Armora, jest aluzją od Królowej Śniegu, gdy Gerda wylewa łzę na Kaja i go odczarowuje. en:List of allusions/Season two ru:Отсылки/Второй сезон Kategoria:Serial